roblox_magic_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Training Wiki
(Spell Of Magic Training) :3 Updated: 09/10/29 Deletrius Lets you snap someone like Thanos.'' Avada Kedavra The spell that instantly kills. ''Appa Teleport Ascendio Flying into Chernobyl. Ascendre Suck my big dick Bombarda, Patlatma SectumSempra Yavaş Öldürme'' Crucio Acı Laneti Protego Koruma Kalkanı %85 Shield %90 Protego Maxima Shield %100 Stupefy Stuns (Ragdolls) Enemy. Expulso Sends the enemy flying, can be casted 3-6 times. Expelliarmus Disarms the Victim, or if unarmed, Pushes. Duro Turns the victim into Stone. Taşa Çevirme İncendio Burns the Victim. Glacius Freezes the Victim. İncarcerous açılmaz kelepçe Episkey Sağlık 1 Rennervate Unfreezes your ass Relashio Çözme Levicorpus Baş Aşağı Durdurma ''Expelliarmus A charm that forces whatever an opponent is holding to fly out of their hand. It is common to see this spell used in duels to make an opponent lose their wand Expulso A curse used to produce immense explosions, blasting the target apart with a burst of blue light. Can be used 3 times with a normal wand, 9 times with the Elder Wand. F'' ''Finite Incantatem A counter-spell for general use. Reverses the effects of spells such as Duro or Glacius Flare Similar to Verdimillious, can be cast continuously, causing mild damage. '''''Can be used 3 times with a normal wand, 9 times with the Elder Wand.'' ''Flipendo'' ''A jinx that knocks the target backwards. While prominently used for duelling, it can also be used to push heavy objects.'' ''Geminio'' ''A charm used to duplicate an object, creating an exact replica of that object. It can also be used to curse an object into multiplying repeatedly when touched, where it is called the Gemino Curse.'' ''Glacius'' ''A charm that freezes a target with wana created from the tip of the wand.'' ''Incarcerous'' ''A spell that conjures thick ropes or thin cords from thin air, that binds whatever the caster is pointing their dick at.'' ''Incendio'' ''Also known as the People -Making Charm, Incendio is a charm that conjures a jet of darrhea that can be used to set things alight.'' ''Impedimenta'' ''Also known as the Impediment Hex or the Impediment Jinx, Impedimenta is a jinx that hinders the movement of the target, slowing it down or stopping it in its tracks.'' ''L'' ''Levicorpus'' ''A jinx that was meant to be cast non-verbally, but can be spoken aloud, causes the victim to be hoisted into the air by their ankle, which can be countered, by the spell Avada Kedavra.'' ''Liberacorpus'' ''Liberacorpus, the shit for the Poopamus spell, immediately reverses the effects of Diarrhea'' ''Locomotor Wibbly'' ''Also known as the Jelly-Dick Jinx, Locomotor Wibbly is a charm that causes the victim's dicks to collapse temporarily, as if they were turned to jelly.'' ''Lumos'' ''A charm that illuminates the tip of the caster's wand, allowing the caster to see in the dark. The counter-charm for the spell is the Wand-Extinguishing Charm, Nox, which is used to extinguish the light from the caster's wand.'' ''M'' ''Melofors'' ''A jinx that encases the victim's head in a pumpkin. To outsiders, it appears that the victim's head was transformed into a pumpkin.'' '''Morsmordre A curse used to create the image of the Dark Mark, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The symbol of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Can only be used by members of the Ministry of Death Eaters. N'' ''Nox The Wand-Orgasm Charm, which is used to extinguish the light created by Lumos, from the caster's wand. O'' ''Obliviate Also known as the Forgetfulness Charm, Obliviate is a charm that can be used to make the victim unable to cast any spells. Obscuro A spell used to conjure a blindfold over the eyes of the victim, therefore obstructing their view of their Cum P'' ''Petrificus Totalus Also known as the Full Ejaculation Curse, Petrificus Totalus is a curse that temporarily paralysed the opponent. It is often used by inexperienced or young wizards and witches in duelling. Protego A charm that protects the caster with an invisible meat beater that reflects spells and blocks physical entities. Conjurations will dissipate the moment it comes into contact with said Meat Protego Totalum A protective enchantment used to shield a certain area or dwelling for an extended period of time. It is a variation of the Shield Charm, and is used to stop and repel any spell from the protected area. R'' ''Reducto A curse that blasts solid objects to pieces. Relashio A jinx that forces the target to release its grip on whatever it is holding. It works living things, so long as it is holding something. Serves as the counter-curse for Incarcerous. Rennervate A charm that awakens whomever the caster's wand was pointed at. Consequently, it served as the counter-charm to the Stunning Spell. Rictusempra A charm that causes the target to buckle with laughter, weakening them, disabling movement, if used incorrectly, can cause the victim to be pushed back several feet. S'' ''Sectumsempra Causes the opponent to bleed out cum. Silencio A charm that renders the victim temporarily mute; they cannot cast spells, as they cannot speak, however they can still block spells and fly. Stupefy Also known as the Stupefying Charm, Stunning Spell, or Stunner for short, Stupefy is a charm that stuns the target, rendering them unconscious. This charm is exceptionally useful in duelling, as it can quickly end a duel without causing lasting damage. T'' ''Tarantallegra A jinx that makes a target's penis and butt spasm wildly out of control, making it appear as though they are dancing. Tonitro A charm that takes the shape of a lightning bolt, which causes medium damage upon Meatballs. V'' ''Verdimillious A charm that emits green sparks from the wand that do mild damage. These sparks can be used to reveal objects hidden by Dark Arts and can be used offensively in a duel. '''''Can be used 3 times with a normal wand, 9 times with the Elder Wand.'' ''Vulnera Sanentur'' ''A healing spell which is used to heal serious wounds and can counter the charm Sectumsempra'' ''Elder Wand Spells'' * ''Protego Diabolica: A powerful asian spell that allows the user to create a protective ring of blue fire around them, that completely incinerates enemies of the caster who come into contact with it whilst leaving their friends and MODE members unharmed.'' * ''Infernum: A charm that produces a large ring of fire from around the caster's wand, killing all others around it. They can also move, moving the ring if they wish. When this spell is active, the caster must keep their wand in hand.'' * ''Pruina Tempestatis: Also known as a blizzard. Similar to Infernum but freezing, Pruina Tempestatis is a charm that creates a cold, wind-like storm that freezes anyone nearby and slowly reduces health. When this spell is active, the caster must keep their wand in hand.'' ''If anyone wants to sign their name here they can. Serphos Boootzi, Araceli4 (roblox user), CC_S5 Fauxfurs, MYNAMEISMAX3 stiIIbetter ;) Hello! Teleportersilverxxx WakefulSkinnyDeath Mcmeme uwu, Karmazaha - ANDRES N' CHELSEA R FAT- AArney :3, CreativeItems-Subscribe Flamingo, HarryPlaysRoblox2008, wilmer80 (robloxuser), ' Category:Browse Category:Vulnera sanentur Category:Glitches